Susanoo: Perfected Heaven
Susanoo: Perfected Heaven is a highly modified version of Susanoo created by extremely bright and versatile Uchiha. If used correctly, and mastered, this technique can render its parent jutsu completely obsolete. Attributes When activated, like its parent jutsu, Susanoo encloses its user and becomes an extension of their will, however, on this occasion the Susanoo actually encloses the user in a more compact form extremely akin to addition clothing, rather than summoning colossal titan. The Susanoo that is formed around the user acts as a very condensed version of its usual self, and the benefits provided to the user directly correlates to how much physique of the Susanoo is summoned; at base level, the user can simply activate this jutsu as a form of flame-like energy that encases the user to provide relatively decent protection with minimum chakra drain, akin to its parent jutsu. However, more advanced forms can include materializing parts or all of the clothing that belongs Susanoo, with the most advanced stage being basically the full-body version of the technique being condensed to cover only the immediate body of the user; types of clothing vary depending on the user. Like Susanoo, this technique also has stages, but developing through them depends on the user's skill with its much more colossal version and the stages are also different, as technically this technique is only manifesting the chakra and protective armor and clothing the being would have, and most of its traits. Kiyoko has shown to be able to fully manifest the protective plated-armor of her Susanoo as well as wings, that have all been tailored to mold around her human body, including the unique traits of it. While using and developing this technique takes precise chakra control, the benefits of successfully using the technique can vastly outweigh the need to use the base version of Susanoo. Due to the chakra's condensed nature, the defensive capabilities can easily scale along side other versions of this technique, as it's basically a lower amount of chakra covering an extremely small amount of space, which creates a very strong defense even at the lower stages. When using the full power of the form, the user is at maximum protection available and it easily compares to, or passes, the defensive capabilities of the Complete Body - Susanoo... if used correctly. Offensively, the technique scales as well. However, it scales differently than the actual clothing of the ethereal warrior; instead, the user can also manifest miniature versions of the weapons the Susanoo is able to create. The difference is that appearance-wise, the weapons will mainly look the same no matter what stage the user summons them in, which depends on how much chakra the user has reserved for the weapons. At full power, the weapons can cause destruction that is on par with the technique's larger variant, if used correctly. However while not as usually wide-scale as the base Susanoo, the damage this technique can cause is much more refined and precise. While this technique is active, it can easily draw high amounts of chakra from decent usage, however, this isn't the only drawback the user could face. Due to condensing high levels of chakra, an untrained user could definitely under-perform while attempting to use the techique as the condensed chakra means more weight, which could correlate to the user's battle prowess as their speed or reaction skills may be hampered by the extra weight of the condensed chakra. If a user is untrained in the complete form of the technique, the chakra could be so much weight on the user that they wouldn't be able to move at all and could succumb to falling under their own weight. Fortunately this drawback could be circumvented with extremely rigorous training, ultimately allowing the user to move freely due to being adjusted to their own chakra, and become an extremely powerful threat as they contain the power of a full body Susanoo that's compact enough to allow for the ultimately defense and precise, yet extremely explosive damage.